


A List of Things That Made Me Happy Today

by violasarecool



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), all other characters are mostly just brief mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because Carlos told me yesterday that sometimes the best way of keeping things straight in your head is to write them down, he's so neat and orderly about his science experiments, filling out long tables and complicated charts of all sorts of sciencey information, with different columns for different things like where he saw something, and what time it was, and what colour of radiation it was emitting.</p><p>This is my happiness chart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Things That Made Me Happy Today

**Author's Note:**

> Features a few mentions of the events of episodes 55 and 56, as well as a character mentioned only once in bonus episode 1.

**A List of Things That Made Me Happy Today**

...because Carlos told me yesterday that sometimes the best way of keeping things straight in your head is to write them down, he's so neat and orderly about his science experiments, filling out long tables and complicated charts of all sorts of sciencey information, with different columns for different things like where he saw something, and what time it was, and what colour of radiation it was emitting.

 This is my happiness chart.

* * *

**October 1st, 2014**

Fluffy sweaters.

 Poached eggs.

 Discovering new things about the people you love, like how  _someone_ apparently used to teach at the University of What It Is, and  _did't tell me._ I mean, ok, we already talked about it a few hours ago, and it's not like he has to tell me every little detail of his life. That would be ridiculous, and, well, sort of tedious. Can you imagine listening to someone tell you about every breakfast they've ever had?  _Booooring._

**(** But, I mean, a  _heads up_  would have been nice.)

* * *

**October 2nd**

Sunlight on the grass behind the station. No, not there... yes, the little patch that didn't get burned up during the ostrich stampede. That's right.

* * *

 

**October 3rd**

Ok, well, one thing that made me  _really_  happy today was seeing Koshekh again. I mean, not that I hadn't been seeing him fairly regularly for the past few days. It was just nice to see that he was still alright, meowing up at me like his usual adorable floating self. Ah, cats.

My morning coffee.

The sky was a beautiful blue this afternoon, with little spots of purple where the dandelions shot 20 feet into the air and exploded. Gorgeous.

* * *

**October 5th**

Old socks (with little hearts and stripes and blinking eyes!)

The smell of new carpeting.

I talked to Carlos briefly before I went on air this morning, which was nice; he was in the middle of investigating some strange air currents around what used to be the focal point for all those oak doors that kept appearing. He sent me a picture on Snapchat, but it's mostly, well, you know, just sand. That's what happens when you're trapped in the middle of a deserted wasteland with no connection to civilization beyond your strangely yet serendipitously wifi-connected phone, I guess.

* * *

**October 9th**

Double stuff oreo cookies.

* * *

**October 15th**

 A good Tiramisu recipe. Earl sure knows what he's doing!

* * *

**October 16th**

I found a penny on the ground today, but when I stooped to pick it up, a crow swooped down with a loud caw and snatched it up in its beak. A second later, it just disappeared! Now, I don't know if that was simply a very talented disappearing crow, or if the penny had something to do with it, but just to be safe, I would advise you all to be on the safe side and avoid—uh, hold on listeners, I mean, readers? Why are there people reading this, anyway? I'm sure I locked the drawer when I finished writing today's list. If it's the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home, my home, well, all of our collective homes, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave this particular document unturned. Thank you. (If this is an enquiry from the City Council, I would like to remind everyone that I am  _not_  using a pen, it's only lemon juice. I know, everyone knows the old  _heating up lemon juice on a freshly blooded radiator_  trick, you're not fooling anyone, Cecil,  _god_.)

* * *

**October 19th**

Today's traffic. It's not often you get to see a caravan and several large hippopotamus—hippopotami? Hippopotamthem? I'm not entirely sure which pronoun to use, to be perfectly honest, my expertise in the aforementioned animal is a little lacking. Anyway, there were a lot of big water-dwelling creatures on the highway and their attire was  _quite impressive._ _  
_

* * *

**October 20th**

 The crackle of the microphone as it wakes up, dispelling dust and pieces of shattered glass. Luckily, it rarely goes to sleep; we only have to pull out the standard issue glass-shard protection uniform every couple of years.

Halfpennies. I have a few from my grandma's old collection I was looking at earlier, all tarnished and green. Also a farthing, a crown, a tiara, and an old bronze snake idol. Amazing the things you manage to accumulate despite years of gradually having everything you own confiscated by increasingly strict city by-laws—for your own good, of course.

Cat videos. Oh, god, I could watch them  _all day_.

* * *

**October 22nd**

Carlos sometimes sends me texts detailing his newest discoveries in the desert. Today, he sent me an animated gif of sand trickling between his fingers, then swirling into the air, the granules twisting together to form a sort of spherical shape that bobbed up and down. He then sent me a video of it throbbing with white light as Poker Face blasted out of Carlos's phone speakers. I guess the sand really likes Lady Gaga? More on this as it develops.

* * *

**October 23rd**

Sliding across the floor in new socks.

Fresh apple pie. Made with an almond-flour base, of course. I have  _got_ to ask Old Woman Josie for her recipe.

* * *

**October 24th**

The taste of the air just before lightning strikes—hopefully hitting something like a tree, or even just the ground. Although, one time, Harold Greengrass from down the street was struck by lightning, and he got this cool tatto that  _ripples_ whenever there's going to be a storm. He started charging a dollar to predict the weather for the farmers, well, until the city council caught wind of it, and demanded the tattoo be confiscated for putting the weather station out of a job. Although, I mean, they  _totally_  relented when they realized the tattoo had bonded to his skin—weird, right? It's probably something to do with the intensity of a lightning strike that means it can't move around like tattoos normally do... I'll ask Carlos later.

Warm baths. Oh, and those fizzy bath bombs with the little ducks and bits of glitter that turns the water turquoise. And if you use more than one at once, the water glitters like a disco ball, and your skin starts to turn blue. Not that I know this from experience. That would be a frivolous use of expensive bath bombs, and... yeah, ok, I  _totally_ did, and it was  _so totally awesome._

* * *

**October 26th**

Update: The spherical conglomeration of sand particles is also a fan of Taylor Swift, and anything with a really loud electric guitar solo.

* * *

**October 27th**

Shaving cream.

* * *

**October 29th**

Hot chocolate with freshly ground nutmeg. I just broke in my new de-veiner today, it works really well.

* * *

**October 30th**

I ran into an old highschool friend today, Incarnita Piel. It was nice to see her again after the incident with the diseased cafeteria food. To be honest, I was never sure if she was one of the survivors, or if her double had taken up permanent residence here in her absence. There may be no way of knowing.

We spoke for a few moments, but I must say she seemed rather preoccupied. When I asked what she was getting up to these days, she clutched tightly at the unmarked dossiers in her arms, hissing at me in a weird language before scuttling away. I think it might have been Portuguese? Or maybe it was Esperanto, I'm not sure.

* * *

**October 31st**

Carlos says he's been picking up a lot of feedback from his instruments recently. I heard some of it while calling him this morning, actually. Some of it sounded almost like words... "Hiatus"? "Bonus episodes"? I'm not entirely sure what it was, but it's probably nothing to worry about.

On an entirely unrelated note, I think I'll be taking a break from this list for... oh, about a month. The secret police have been cracking down on alternate forms of writing utensils, and while I am  _technically_ not using an actual pen, I heard that Mr. Harley from down the street was given a warning for using tomato paste to send letters to his granddaughter in another dimension, so... I'm going to stay on the safe side and come back to this later.

See you November 1st!

**Author's Note:**

> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
